Three Times
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Two times she kissed him, one time he kissed her.


**Lovlies! I must warn you, this story will not be for all of you, but I do have an alternative version of this story I will be posting but I still hope you will read it with an open mind. **

Two times she kissed him, the third time he kissed her.

The first time it happened was after Maggie died, Charlie had been a distraught mess and nothing anyone could say to her would bring her out of the crying puddle of distress that she'd turned in to. Aaron had tried sitting with her and giving her comforting words but it had been to much for her and she ended up leaving a tear streaked Aaron sitting by the fire in search of solitude.

Nate had been no help either, he had tried talking to her but her earlier anger at him for betraying her had not subsided yet and seeing him in her emotional state had only lead to a fist in his face and Charlie stomping off into the night.

Nora attempted to talk but she gave up when she realized she didn't know Charlie or Maggie all that well and felt like maybe she wasn't the best option when it came to comforting her, she then passed on the responsibility to Miles.

Miles found Charlie the night after Maggie had died sitting by herself on a stump just outside of the camps line of sight, he wanted to warn her not to wander off, but he also wanted to run in the opposite direction, he was no good at dealing with emotional women never had been and he didn't think he'd get any better. He sat down in the grass beside her stump and leaned his shoulder against her knee in the most comforting way he could muster.

"Hey kid." He said softly looking up at the defeated looking girl.

She didn't reply at first, she just looked down at her hands that were firmly clasped together between her knees. "What am I going to tell Danny?" She asked a tear rolling down her face.

Miles looked down at his own hands as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Tell him that she loved you guys, that she died to make sure that you guys would be safe." He replied softly. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say but he said it anyways.

they sat in silence for a while before Charlie's silent tears turned into shoulder wracking sobs at which point Miles had pulled her down into his lap and let her cry as he held her shaking body. He whispered sweet-nothings into her ear trying to soothe the pain she was feeling, he didn't know if it was working but he realized he would do anything to try to make her feel better.

After what seemed like an hour she'd finally calmed down to a tired sounding sniffle. "Why does everyone leave?" She muffled into the front of his tear-stained shirt.

He brushed a hand over her hair tucking it behind her ear. "We live in a shitty world Charlie, and I'm not going to leave you alone in it." He gave her a small smile as she lifted her red eyes to look at him. "You're stuck with me kid so get used to it."

Charlie leaned back and looked at him smiling faintly. "Thank you Miles." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, when she pulled back she stopped briefly to kiss his cheek lightly, standing up Charlie brushed her self off and wiped her face down. "I'm going to get some sleep..." She smiled down at him. "Let me know when my watch is." And with a parting smile Charlie left Miles sitting in the grass to watch after her.

The second time it happened was the day she was shot and Miles begged her to come back to him. It was later that night when he was looking for bandages in his bag to fix up Charlie's head that it happened again.

"Miles." Charlie called softly from behind his crouching form.

Miles turned on the spot and looked up at the faintly swaying girl. "Charlie you should be resting." Miles said standing up suddenly and directing her with his hands on her shoulders towards the moth eaten couch. They'd found an abandoned house to set up camp in for the night and in Miles' mind it came at the best time.

"I'm fine, really Miles stop worrying." Charlie smiled at him as she sat down.

He kneeled in front of her and brushed her hair aside to get a look at her gunshot wound. "I want to believe you Charlie but you hit your head so hard when you fell." He said looking into her blue eyes.

"I know... But I told you, I wasn't going to stay away, I heard you and needed to come back." She explained placing her hand over the one he had on the side of her face. "Your voice was more real then the world my mind took me to, I couldn't just leave you here." She said quietly.

Miles looked up at Charlie and tried to read her face, her eyes, her anything but she was such a mystery to him. She was reminding him of himself more and more as time went on, but he tried to chalk it up to the fact that he had been training her and hadn't left her side for more then a few hours since they had gotten together. He knew that she was becoming him in the ways he didn't want her to be though, she was becoming jaded and angry, the longer it was taking to get to Danny and the more things they found out about their current republic was just to much for either of them to handle properly.

Miles hung his head and placed his forehead on her knee, I'm sorry Charlie, you never should have gotten mixed up in this..."

Charlie brushed her hand along the back of his head her fingers trailing over the short hairs on his neck. "Miles it's ok, it's not like I didn't know what I was getting into. Besides today was pretty bad, I almost got blown up, I got shot, and we almost died of suffocation, can it really get any worse?" She laughed.

Miles looked up and laughed with her, he didn't want to tell her that yes it could in fact get worse, but today was pretty hellish and she was alive and sitting in front of him with her trademark smirk on her face. "It's all silver linings with you isn't it?" He asked leaning away from her.

"Someone has to find them, go knows it isn't going to be you." She laughed again.

"Touche."

Charlie stood up and straightened herself out, Miles stood with her. "I'm going to go see if I can get something to eat, you want to come?" Charlie asked looking up.

"Nah, I'm going to see if I can get one of these rooms suitable for sleeping." Miles explained stripping his coat off, "When you're done though we do need to check on that." He brushed his fingers outside of the wound. "Can't have you dying of infection." He smiled down at her.

Charlie laughed softly and flattened her hands along his chest, leaning up and in on her toes she kissed him on the corner of his mouth leaving him stunned and with a burning sensation in his chest. Charlie leaned back and smiled. "Thank you Miles." And with that she walked out of the room once again leaving him to look after her in wonder.

The third time it happened it was months later and he was the one who started it, he didn't know what came over him in that moment but he knew that Charlie had changed his life and he needed her to always be there.

It was the day they were at the rebel camp and clock tower was blown up. He'd been searching frantically for her, when he found out that the tower fell with her still inside his heart stopped, the world around him stopped, he needed to find her even if she was dead he wasn't leaving her in a pile of rubble.

He hadn't known that Charlie was pushing herself out of the rubble thoughts of Miles being the only thing going through her head. She'd played with Jason but when the world she knew was crumbling around her Miles was the only consistent thing she could count on and seeing him was everything she needed in those moments.

It wasn't until later when she was being attacked by a militia soldier that Miles' heart started again, he'd heard her scream from one block over and he ran as fast as he could in the direction it came from, he slipped on the rubble now littering the streets. He ran at the solider straddling Charlie and stabbed him through his back and out his chest, pulling him off of her he fell to his knees beside her and pulled her into a desperate embrace.

"It's ok." He whispered hoarsely. "It's ok, I'm here." He held her tightly afraid that if he loosened his grip she'd slip away from him. He didn't need to worry though as Charlie clung to him, gripping at his coat leaving bloody hand prints in her attempt to hold him.

He pulled back when he felt her relax and held her face in his hands, he saw the look of relief and shock on her face and he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers in a searing kiss, his heart leapt into his throat and he smiled and she crushed herself against him. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I thought I'd lost you." He breathed heavily.

"I'm ok, I'm still here." She reassured him.

It seemed to take tragedies and fear to make him realize how much he needed her, but this was the last time he was going to let her just slip away to arms length again. He pulled her to her feet and held her for a moment longer before he let her go and urged her to run.

It was in those moments when he realized he loved her, he loved her more than he should but he was already going to hell so why bother stopping now.

It was in those moments that she realized that she loved him, she knew it was wrong, but she was alright with it if he was damn anyone else.

It was in those moments that they became the most important people to each other and nothing was going to stop them from fighting.

**So was it alright? Like I said before I have a different version of this story and I will be posting it soon. I always look forward to your feed back and love! **

**I need some inspiration lovlies! Pass along some ideas to get the ball rolling! Less then 3 love you all**


End file.
